


【RH】锁

by nanko



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RH, 囚禁, 尿道play, 强制高潮, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanko/pseuds/nanko
Summary: “他亲吻他身下的神。”
Relationships: red eyes/herobrine
Kudos: 46





	【RH】锁

**Author's Note:**

> 前排警告：  
> 巨度OOC!!!!
> 
> 鬼畜R×我也不知道什么H
> 
> 大半夜写的小破车。写到后面神志不清。x

粗重的呼吸声掩盖过了机器嗡嗡作响之声，淫秽的水声混杂隐忍轻喘。潮湿的地笼里，红色眼睛的主人正瞧着这一出好戏。

“不愧是神啊，发起情来也这么高高在上。”

Red eyes指尖一推，恶劣地将按摩棒调至最大档。生锈的铁手铐与地牢潮湿、生苔的地面随着Herobrine的颤抖叮叮作响，从不齿地方蔓延到大脑如潮水般激烈的快感敲打着他理智的弦，皮肤早已因为情欲变得泛粉。羞耻与作为神的骄傲让他死死地紧咬牙关，忍住呻吟，却还是有漏网之鱼钻出牙隙。

该死。

“我警告你…嗯…停下！”眼睛被黑布缠住，使得被折磨不堪身体更加敏感。一波又一波的快感不断地翻涌，越来越多的呻吟与铃口吐出的透明前列腺液。

不…有…有什么快要来了……

Herobrine眼前的白色光团越来越大，却在即将到达高潮的前一秒急急刹住。一直在一旁观看Herobrine痴态的Red eyes凑近身用手指堵住了他的马眼，另一只手上下撸动阴茎使他处于高潮边缘却迟迟不能射出来。

“想射精吗？叫主人就让你射。”Red eyes云淡风轻地说出粗辱不堪的话。他第一次看见Herobrine桀骜不驯又张扬地挑衅他的时候，就像被丘比特之箭击中，心中有一个声音叫嚣着:“我要他！”无时无刻不想让他脱个精光然后粗暴地贯穿他，让他眼中只能看见自己，嘴里喊的只有自己，让他身上烙满自己的印记。

Herobrine浑身发软，脑子里乱成一锅粥，被铐住的双手无法做出任何拒绝的举动。他本能地扭动腰肢，企图避开red eyes的手，但终究是徒劳。

“你…唔…你想得美……混蛋。”

“我知道了，我们的神不听话，有惩罚哦。”red eyes话里带笑，红眸里却深冷一片。他关掉按摩棒，拿起一根细细的玻璃棒，对着Herobrine的尿道慢慢的插进去。

“呃啊…你在干什么！不…不要…”眉头因为疼痛皱起，但疼痛之中还有难以启齿的快感交杂。须臾，玻璃棒插到了底，只剩一个小球露在外面，随着阴茎上下晃动。而受害者也松了一口气，身体本能地颤抖。

“干你。我的herobrine。如果再有点配乐就好了。”red eyes歪头思考了片刻，拿起口球，强行掰开heronrine的嘴巴塞了进去。随后打开了按摩棒最大档。

“唔…！啊——”

排山倒海的快感再度涌来，粗大的按摩棒后穴不住搅动，快感不断积累无论多想射精却只能在顶端徘徊不前，尽管手脚被铐住腰却无意识地向上顶。被塞了口球完全堵不住声音，全数呻吟落入red eyes耳中，那传来的低低笑声无非是在践踏神的尊严。在羞耻与快感双重折磨下，herobrine的心理防线正在不断倒塌，只需要一个契机就能使他崩溃。

Red eyes自然是知道的。他取下了herobrine眼上的布条与嘴里的口球，那白色的眼眸中闪动着屈辱与情欲的光，又带些许迷离。Red eyes愣了一下，进而又笑起来。上手划过阴茎的冠状沟，在玻璃棒附近打转，撸动着柱身。“舒服吗？”

“啊啊啊——你他妈的…让我射——”前后夹击之下herobrine失去了理智。他乞求地看向Red eyes，却换来了人手中加速动作。

“不——不…不要了……”herobrine一次又一次射精失败，他早就被这种感觉折磨得发疯。后穴异样的感觉掀起，他尽力地蜷缩身体，想躲避。

来…来了。

“啊啊啊啊——”

后穴开始不受控地反复收缩，一股与射精截然不同的高潮从后穴袭来，闪电般掠过全身，不住地痉挛，直冲向大脑。herobrine脑中空白一片，被动地承受着。然而不等他休息，第二波高潮又随着按摩棒的扭动来临，比之前更加强烈的快感侵扰herobrine的神智。理智的最后一根弦被硬生生扯断，他几乎哭着出声：

“主人……不要了……”

“乖孩子。”red eyes停下了手中的动作，满意地拍了拍herobrine潮红的脸颊。然后手指一挑，按摩棒带着透明粘液被摔出去。骤然一空使herobrine终于能停下来缓缓，大口大口地喘气仿佛即将溺毙的人得到了空气。身体因为干性高潮剩余的韵律不住地颤抖，白眸从涣散呆滞变得灵动许多。

让他知道，听话就能舒服。red eyes着魔般想着，一边将尿道的玻璃棒拔出来一些，又按下去一点，反反复复直到全部拔出。感受到身下人在随着自己动作难受地挺起了腰，愉悦的笑声从口边溢出。

“喂喂，我至高无上的神难道被虐待都能产生快感吗？”

herobrine此时无心回答red eyes的问题，前端类似排泄的快感又把他折磨向新的高峰。稍稍从情欲的泥沼里挣脱一点的herobrine努力地维持着作为神的最后一丝骄傲，薄唇抿成一条细细的线。明明是神，为什么会这样？

red eyes嗤笑一声，这样太过无趣。于是将拔到一半的玻璃棒迅速抽出，再撸动几下阴茎，几股白浊半透明液体射出，熟悉的快感不禁让herobrine失神片刻。而red eyes趁虚而入，强硬地吻上身下人，交换口涎，霸道的扫荡他的口腔，舌头纠缠。等herobrine因为缺氧，神志不清、软绵绵的拒绝他的时候才恋恋不舍地离开，在唇与唇之前留下一道银丝。

“啊，一定是herobrine太诱人了，连我都忍不住了呢。我亲爱的神。”

red eyes说着，解下了腰带，双手扶起herobrine的双腿，架在自己肩膀上，同时将巨大撞进去。herobrine后穴被按摩棒开发的湿软，却不失紧致，把自己的阴茎全部埋进去后，red eyes吐出一口长长的浊气。

herobrine闷哼一声，感受到一个灼热的物什撞击了体内。浑身无力反抗，只能难堪地把头偏过，却被red eyes强行掰过来，逼迫他直视他的眼。猩红的眼眸似要滴出血来，其中翻搅的无限欲望与偏执令人心惊。

“你只能看我，我要让你看清到底是谁在操你。”red eyes疯狂地律动起来，不给人喘息的时间。狂风骤雨般又与按摩棒截然不同的快感几乎让herobrine承受不住，嘶哑的喉咙几乎叫不出声来，偶尔擦过那一点才堪堪呻吟几声。red eyes的囊袋拍打着herobrine，发出淫靡的声音。

就当herobrine快要登上顶峰时，red eyes却又急速停下，退出他的身体。突如其来的空虚让他难受极了，下意识扭动身体邀请那人的进入。red eyes恶趣味地扶着自己的阴茎在herobrine穴口附近浅浅地抽插，一边说道：

“herobrine，说喜欢red eyes。喜欢red eyes粗暴地贯穿自己，喜欢被red eyes操。我就让你高潮。”

浅浅抽插制造的快感显然不能让herobrine射精，只是一种抚慰，或者是诱惑罢了。他被激出眼泪，无论怎么求饶都无法获得更大的快感分毫，只得屈辱地服从：“喜欢…red eyes……嗯…喜欢被…操……”

向恶魔屈服从来都不是个好办法。red eyes如herobrine愿地再度抽插，在他身上种上一个一个红色印记，red eyes嘶吼着，最后与herobrine一起登上顶峰。一股微凉的液体在herobrine体内搅动，与他炽热的身体形成鲜明的对比。而他的前端没经过一点点抚慰就被操到了高潮，流出比先前稀疏许多的白液。

高潮过后red eyes取下了手铐，他小心翼翼地抱住herobrine，两人身上的汗水混合在一起，黏黏腻腻。他亲吻herobrine脸上干枯的泪痕，在他耳边轻喃道：“herobine，我的神明，我爱你。”

“你明明能轻而易举地挣脱手铐，你明明可以使用创世神力击败我。为什么不？”

可惜他的神明不能再回答他了。

end


End file.
